footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-13 UEFA Europa League
The 2012-13 UEFA Europa League will be the 4th season of the Europa League after being renamed from the UEFA Cup. The Final will be played at the Amsterdam ArenA in Amsterdam. Changes There will be two major changes in the format of the competition *The Cup winners from the Top 6 ranked associations will gain direct entry into the Group Stage *Matchday 5 and 6 of the tournament will be played on the same weeks as the 2012-2013 UEFA Champions League instead of having distinct matchweeks. Rankings A total of 194 or 195 teams from 53 UEFA associations are expected to participate in the 2012–13 UEFA Europa League. Associations are allocated places according to their 2011 UEFA league coefficients, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2006–07 to 2010–11. Below is the qualification scheme for the 2012–13 UEFA Europa League: *Associations 1–6 each have three teams qualify *Associations 7–9 each have four teams qualify *Associations 10–51 each have three teams qualify, except Liechtenstein, which have one team qualify (as Liechtenstein only have a domestic cup and no domestic league) *Associations 52–53 each have two teams qualify *The winners of the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League, i.e., the title holder, are given an additional entry if they do not qualify for the 2012–13 UEFA Champions League or Europa League through domestic performance *The top three associations of the 2011–12 UEFA Fair Play ranking each gain an additional berth *Moreover, 33 teams eliminated from the 2012–13 UEFA Champions League are transferred to the Europa League Note: The qualification scheme above can be changed slightly depending on the identity of the winners of the 2011–12 UEFA Champions League. Association ranking | | |} Distribution If the Europa League title holder qualifies for the Champions League or the Europa League through domestic performance, the default allocation system above will have to be altered as some places become vacant. When moving entrants to later qualifying rounds, priority is given to domestic cup winners of the highest-ranked associations. Clubs The labels in the parentheses show how each team qualified for the place of its starting round: * TH: Title holders * CW: Cup winners * CR: Cup runners-up * LC: League Cup winners * Nth: League position * P-: End-of-season European competition play-offs (winners or position) * FP: Fair play * UCL: Relegated from the Champions League ** GS: Third-placed teams from the group stage ** PO: Losers from the play-off round ** Q3: Losers from the third qualifying round Note: Teams listed in italics may still qualify for the 2012–13 UEFA Champions League either through their domestic league or by winning the 2011–12 UEFA Champions League. Notes ;Notes * TH Title Holder * Belarus (BLR): If Gomel win the 2011–12 Belarusian Cup, they will enter in the second qualifying round instead, and the first qualifying round spot will then be taken by Dinamo Minsk (4th placed team of 2011 Belarusian Premier League). * England (ENG): Liverpool may still qualify for the Champions League. If they do not qualify for the Champions League, their starting round of the Europa League will depend on whether they win the 2011–12 FA Cup and their final position in the 2011–12 Premier League. * Greece (GRE): Atromitos have qualified for at least the Europa League as they will face Champions League-qualified Olympiacos in the 2011–12 Greek Cup final. Atromitos may also still qualify for the Champions League. If they do not qualify for the Champions League, their starting round of the Europa League will depend on whether they win the cup and their final position in the 2011–12 Superleague Greece Playoffs. * Republic of Ireland (IRL): Because Derry City, the third-placed team of the 2011 League of Ireland, went into liquidation two years ago which led to a European ban for three years and thus were refused entry to the 2012–13 European competitions by UEFA, Bohemians, the fifth-placed team of the league, claimed the Europa League spot in the first qualifying round. * Scotland (SCO): If Rangers finish in the top four of the 2011–12 Scottish Premier League, they will not be eligible to enter the 2012–13 UEFA Champions League or Europa League due to failing to exit administration in time to obtain a UEFA licence. If this happens, the next highest team in the 2011–12 Scottish Premier League that has not qualified for European competition will take Scotland's Europa League place in the second qualifying round. * Spain (ESP): Athletic Bilbao have qualified for at least the Europa League as they will face Champions League-qualified Barcelona in the 2011–12 Copa del Rey final. Athletic Bilbao may also still qualify for the Champions League. If they do not qualify for the Champions League, their starting round of the Europa League will depend on whether they win the cup and their final position in the 2011–12 La Liga and whether they will win Europa League or not. * Wales (WAL): If Cefn Druids win the 2011-12 Welsh Cup, or if they lose but their opponents The New Saints win the 2011–12 Welsh Premier League, they will not be eligible to enter the 2012-13 UEFA Europa League as they do not currently have a UEFA licence. They are able to apply for one up to 2 May 2012.